


Panta Forms Strong Bonds

by psythewriter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Everyone is okay and no one is dead, F/M, Mentions of Panta, Rare Pairings, THE TITLE MAKES IT SOUND LIKE CRACK BUT IT'S NOT I SWEAR, amami is also ooc forgive me, its only like 600 words im sorry, this is really lazy and bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: “It’s called Panta.”Amami spat out his drink.“Hey! The name isn’t bad!”“Are you sure?”“If you keep insulting the name, I’ll stop giving them to you for free. Besides, Toujou-chan also liked it. Andshe’s honest.”Once again, he spat out his drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/gifts).



> THIS WOULD NOT EXIST IF NOT FOR THEM
> 
> This was also unintentionally posted on their birthday, so 1) HAPPY BDAY! and 2) everyone reading go wish them a happy birthday.
> 
> I've been sucked into amami/kirumi now, and I can't escape.

It’s 12:13 PM, and Rantaro Amami is sitting on a park bench drinking a soda prototype.

His best friend since junior high, Kokichi Ouma, had asked him to meet him at Akan National Park so he could taste his latest soda.

And, of course, he was late.

There was nothing new there, as Amami had gotten used to the aspiring entrepreneur’s lack in punctuality. Still, it was frustrating when he showed up 90 minutes late with no excuse whatsoever. Amami had to use every fiber in his body to resist the urge of tossing him into Lake Mashu.

“So, how does it taste?”

Ouma enjoyed making soda in his spare time, and wanted to create a soda brand that would surpass every other brand in existence. In all honesty, all of his previous concoctions had tasted absolutely horrible to Amami. Each time, he had spat them back in his face. But, this one wasn’t half bad. Amami found himself taking a second sip, just because. Then another.

“I’m guessing you like it.”

Amami was so busy downing the can, he was only able to nod in agreement. When he finished, crushing the can and tossing it into a wastebin beside the bench, Ouma handed him another from the large bag he held and Amami slurped it up. Ouma gave him yet  _ another _ can, and Amami decided to drink this one slower.

“It’s called Panta.”

Amami spat out his drink.

“Hey! The name isn’t bad!”

“Are you sure?”

“Gokuhara-chan liked it.”

“He probably hated it, and just didn’t have the heart to say it was bad.”

“If you keep insulting the name, I’ll stop giving them to you for free.”

Amami stopped talking.

“Besides, Toujou-chan also liked it. And  _ she’s _ honest.”

Once again, he spat out his drink.

“Toujou-san?”

“Yep!” Ouma cheekily smirked, clearly proud of himself for catching his friend by surprise.

“Toujou-san.”

“Yep!”

“Did she like...the actual Panta ?”

“She loved it!”

“Give me all of them.”

“Silly rabbit, Panta ’s are for people who have money!”

Amami dug into the pocket of his pants and produced a leathery wallet. He practically tore it open trying to get a twenty dollar bill out, and when he finally accomplished this task, he threw it in Ouma’s face, snagged his Panta bag, and, despite Ouma’s frequent protests, left.

He sent a text to Kirumi, asking for her location, and in a classic Kirumi fashion, she interrogated him about why he needed to know. After claiming he had a surprise for her, she gave in, and it turned out that she was in Akan too, nearby the entrance. Amami marched his way there, until finally spotting her shining, silver hair. She seemed to have seen him too, waving him over. Kirumi also seemed to notice the bag, glancing at it a couple of times skeptically.

“Hello, Amami-kun.”

“H-Hey.”

Amami was very nervous, and even though every moment he spent with Kirumi was a fantastic one, he wanted to hurry up before he made a fool of himself.

“So, what surprise do you have for me?” She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips, giving a slight smirk as she waited.

“Well, O-Ouma-kun...he, um, showed me his soda, and s-said that you, uh, liked them so, I-I, uh, bought…...all of them,” he said, flinching at every mistake he made as he spoke.

“I’m assuming that’s what’s in the bag?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Amami handed the bag over shyly. She looked at it quizzically, and for a moment he was sure she would stomp on them or just give them back. He wouldn’t blame her. But, instead, she looked at Amami with the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life, and his face was overcome with an intense red.

“Thank you very much, Amami-kun.”

“It...it was nothing, really.”

“Still, I appreciate it.”

Amami smiled back at Kirumi, and did his best to play everything off cool. However, on the inside, he was truly giddy and his heart was swelling with happiness. Who knew Ouma could actually be useful?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ALMOST THE FIRST FIC IN THE AMAMI/KIRUMI TAG TOO DANG


End file.
